


The Tennyason Ten

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Xenophilia, Yaoi, foot job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The Tennyson family, at least the males, Rook is curious to see if the rumors are true, they are and then some. Ben’s been packing a 10 incher since he was 10, but once he hit puberty that’s when he really developed. Hyper Sexual Ben/Harem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

The Tennyson Ten

The Tennyson family, at least the males, Rook is curious to see if the rumors are true, they are and then some. Ben’s been packing a 10 incher since he was 10, but once he hit puberty that’s when he really developed. Hyper Sexual Ben/Harem   

Chapter 1 Rumors

The Tennyson Family has been quite famous from the time of Max Tennyson. The man was a hero to some and a legend to others. So many plumbers looked up to Max, and so few had an ill word to say against him. In some circles however there were whispers of another side of Max Tennyson, some would claim that Max was possibly the best lover in all the galaxies.  

For a human Max had bedded quite the selection of alien beauties male and female alike. Stories of his endowments were shared, and soon reached the point of curiosity were the stories true or just a tale that went out of hand. Max was often happy to show just how true the stories were. Verdona said it best, no one had a spark like Max, so full of life.  

The rumors didn’t stop at just Max, he had a large family and it seemed his male children certainly didn’t fall far from the big oak. Before his sons settled down they sure had their fun, and their partners always left with a smile on their face and a noticeable limp. The rumors even spread to his children’s children.  

This is where Ben Tennyson comes in, at the age of 10 he gained the power of the omnitrix, using the power of it to become a hero. Fighting alien bad guys and local bad guys. Years passed and Ben Tennyson gained galactic fame, by stopping/saving the Highbreed, defeating Vilgax in champion combat, and even stopping an inter-dimensional monster from invading the world. Despite his fame as a hero, he was famous for another reason.  

The Tennyson ten, it may have started with Max, but Ben Tennyson certainly expanded the rumors. He stepped out into the lime light and became a celebrity hero. Ben’s business was suddenly everyone’s business, and while the Tennyson Ten wasn’t as well known on earth it was certainly across the universe.  

Rook Blonko, a revonnahgander and Ben’s current partner, he was a huge fan of Ben Tennyson, and the Ben 10 legends, even that certain legend. He fantasized about meeting Ben, the real Ben and he wasn’t disappointing. Sure there was damage but he did the best he could, Ben cared more about people than property, going as to far as to shield Rook himself from an explosion despite the fact he was wearing armor.  

After meeting Ben, his fantasies only grew, now he couldn’t help but think about the Tennyson Ten. He wanted it to be true, call him a size queen but he liked what he liked. Revonnahganders weren’t overly large in the pecker area, he was only at 6 inches and he was one of the lucky ones. The rumors of the Tennyson Ten sparked some interesting merchandise.  

Rook had a secret stash, consisting of his favorite toy, some pictures of Ben, and a copy of Ben’s file. He had it bad, his brother thought once he met Ben he’d get it out of his system, that if he could prove the rumors false, or if the real Ben 10 wasn’t as great as he thought the feelings would fade, but no. Ben wasn’t perfect, no one was, but he tried and did his best to do what he thought was right. Rook admired him for that, and he may not have been as muscular as the “Ben Ten” on the galactic show but he had his own charm, his soccer player’s body was certainly a treat. What started as admiration, became a crush, and developed into more.  

For a revonnahgander there were two stages of arousal, and Ben helped him achieve both stages, if the feels weren’t real he’d barely enter stage one. He wanted Ben, wanting to share things with him, be with him, if Ben had been with another guy before he wanted to show what he had to offer.    

There were times Rook felt a little guilty lusting after his partner, but his feelings were true. He just didn’t want to ruin what they had. Ben wasn’t exactly thrilled about their partnership at first, but the boy was welcoming the idea more and more. He trusted Rook, liked him even, he didn’t want to give Ben a reason to dislike him. 

While Ben’s file had a lot of info, info about his love life was not available. Gwen had told him some things about Ben’s crushes, but was vague about certain things of course. She told him if he wanted to know who’s he been with he’d have to ask Ben himself. He couldn’t help himself he was curious, he wanted to know things, deeper things. Ben had told him he could ask him anything, and on occasion he did, but nothing on a deeper level. That little parasite of fear would grip him so tightly, not letting him ask the questions; Do you happen to like guys? Would you be looking for a boyfriend? How big is your cock? May he see it? So many others!  

He had thought of catching a peek at Ben in the showers but Ben often showered at home. He didn’t want to hurt his relationship with Ben but he was curious. His curiosity fueled by his own desires, but curiosity killed the cat. Rook found himself walking a dangerous line…

-x-

Ben and Rook had drawn the short straw and were overlooking Blukic and Driba’s experiments. Rook kept stealing glances at Ben, a soft smile on his lips. Most plumbers didn’t like looking after the two as things tended to explode, or zap, or burn, or go missing when these two decided to experiment, Ben had the best luck at dealing with their...tests

Today was a fun day, they were messing with chemicals. “Blukic did you add the polymorian essence?” they were wearing goggles.

“Yes Driba I did.”

“Before I added the algomanian jelly?”

“I don’t remember...”

“Polymorian essence goes in after the algomanian jelly!”

“No it doesn’t.” the two bickered like an old married couple.

“Yes it does!” the two bickered back and forth as their concoction bubbled up and soon exploded dousing the whole room in green goo. “Oh I guess it doesn’t.”

“Told ya!”  

Ben wiped the goo from his face with a sigh. “Thanks guys, quite the mess today, this stuff isn’t toxic is it?” The whole room was caked in goo. “Gross it feels like its everywhere!”  

“Agreed, most uncomfortable!” Rook says, the goo clung to his fur.

“Of course it’s not toxic, it was intended to be a more functioning extinguisher.”

“It washes off with water.”  

“You guys better clean this up before Grandpa Max sees it.” he used a towel to wipe off most of the goo off his skin.   

“We’ll clean it up.”

“We always do!” Driba turned on some bots that got to work cleaning.  

“Man, looks like I’ll be using the showers here today, I’ll send you my laundry bill.” Ben grumbled. “You coming Rook?” Ben walked past his partner, he heard what Ben said and felt his heart flutter at the thought. “Rook?”  

“Oh, yes...coming!” he says and follows after Ben. They hit the locker room, Ben removed his soiled clothing, the goo sank through the fabric even drenching his underwear and socks.  

‘This is your chance Blonko, do not blow it!’ Rook thinks as he removed his own armor. He gulped, and went to take a peek, and saw Ben taking off his pants. Rook blushed and quickly looked away. ‘What am I doing, I can not do this?’ he closed his eyes tight.  

“Everything okay Rook?” his eyes opened and looked to Ben, who stood in his boxers.  

“Yes, I am fine.” His voice cracked a bit, Ben was standing before him almost completely naked and it was doing things to him. He was not fine, his body had entered the first stage of arousal.  

“Okay, but to be sure lets get a shower and check with med lab.” Ben tossed his soiled clothes in to be decontaminated and cleaned. He removed his boxers and grabbed a towel. Rook averted his gaze.  

‘What are you doing idiot?’ he scolded himself. Ben walked past him in all his naked glory, a shiver racing up Rook’s spine. The boy’s smell was fantastic, unobstructed by his clothing he got it raw, the warmth that radiated off his bare skin made his fur puff. Ben walks into the showers. ‘Snap out of it Blonko, this is could be your only chance. It is not that odd for men to check each other out in the locker room and showers.’ He got from an article that showers, hot springs and saunas were a good bonding experience for men.  

He took off his armor and removed his underwear, standing in his naked glory. He deposited his armor and clothing to be decontaminated and cleaned. Rook was quite fine, his body lean and toned from his farmer days and plumber training. Rook had a nice pair of furry orbs hanging from his crotch, and his sheath could be seen, his alien cock dwelling inside.  

‘Focus Blonko just shower and get out, if you get a peek you get a peek, do not do anything to threaten your relationship with Ben!’ he walks in with a towel around his waist. He entered the showers only to find the room filled with steam, the hot water going on strong. Ben was washing the goo off his body, the steam hiding his form from Rook’s eyes. ‘I should not look, if Ben knew I was he would never trust me again.’  

He started washing himself, running his fingers through his fur. ‘Just do not think about it, Ben is just showering naked next to you, naked...gah!’ he scrubbed himself quickly. He felt hot, his heart was pounding in his chest. He put the water on cold to wash himself off, but the cold water washing through his fur couldn’t sooth the heat in his loins. ‘So naked, so wet and naked, the Tennyson Ten, could it possibly be real?’ his heart pounded in his chest. ‘I have to see!’

Rook gulped and steeled his resolve and dared to peek at Ben Tennyson. His eyes blew wide, Ben was letting the hot water cascade down his body, his eyes followed the water to the boy’s crotch. “Oh wow!” Rook gasped and fell back loosing his towel. ‘So big!’  

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Truth in the Rumor

Rook’s outburst did not go unnoticed by Ben, as his furry body fell back and his towel fell. He landed his legs spread, Rook entered the second stage of his arousal his cock leaving his sheath, his penis was 6 inches long and about 4 fingers thick. Ben looked at his aroused partner, who was starring mesmerized at his crotch.  

Ben couldn’t help but grin. He grabbed his cock and gave it a shake. “See something you like Rook?” There was no denying it Rook’s eyes followed his swaying cock. It was even bigger than the rumors said. Ben did have a big dick, in fact by the time he was 10 years old his cock was 10 inches long. Ben had seen in the showers at school that not all the guys were so endowed. His grandfather thankfully told him it was common for guys in their family to be endowed like this.  

As Ben went through puberty his cock had grown two inches since then, his balls growing equally large. The men in his family also were gifted with high testosterone, strong stamina, and very potent. Ben was not a virgin, he’s had sex with both girls and guys to varying degrees of success. He’s seen that lustful look before a few times, he just never expected to see it in his partner’s eyes, but Ben didn’t hate it, but he had to play this carefully.  

It took Rook a few seconds to register what Ben had said, or the fact he was hard and exposed. It became clear as Ben came closer. “See something you like buddy?” Ben asked again.  

“Oh yes!” Rook answered, before gasping. “Ben! I’m sorry! Please forgive me I didn’t...” he was so flustered he was using contractions. He tried to hide his crotch, his blush peering through his fur.  

“Oh I think you did, you are a naughty boy aren’t you Rook?” he brought his foot to Rook’s crotch. The furry alien gasped and shivered as Ben’s foot pressed against his crotch. His heel rubbed against his furry balls, and the pads rubbed against his fat cock.  

“Ah, ahhh!” he moans, bucking against Ben’s foot. “Ben!”  

“Answer me Rook, are you a naughty boy?” he rubbed his foot against his cock, his toes teasing the purple tip. Rook’s penis was purple at the tip, growing lighter under the head then blue the rest of his length. His balls were blue and furry, with black stripes.  

“I...I don’t know...” he moaned. It was so hard to think, being in the second stage of arousal.  

“Answer me this, have you ever gotten hard for me before?” his big toe teased the boy’s piss slit.  

“Y-yes!” he moaned. This was so hot, Ben was lazily caressing his strength while his foot drove him wild. His pre-cum started to spill out and cover the bottom of Ben’s foot.  

“How long have you had these feelings?” Ben was curious.

“For so long, they’ve...they have only grown stronger upon meeting you and being with you.” Rook confessed, and Ben could see there was no lie in his eyes, just pure desire.

“You want to be with me?”  

Without missing a beat Rook says. “So much!” he moans.  

Ben chuckles. “You like big cocks don’t you Rook?” Rook got embarrassed again but he couldn’t look away, starring at Ben’s manhood, his penis twitching under his foot.  

“Mmm!” he moaned.

“You are a very naughty boy, Rook!” he squeezed the male’s cock head with his toes.  

“Ahh!” he was so close, he felt like he was gonna blow. He shifted, and bowed his head. “Sorry for being naughty.” Ben cupped the back of his head and pulled the boy forward, bringing his face to his crotch. The manly musk filled Rook’s senses. “Ohhh!” his eyes rolled up and he purred, nuzzling the boy’s pubes.  

His cock pulsed and he exploded, his cum erupting all over Ben’s foot and between his toes. “You don’t have to be sorry Rook, I really like you.” He ran his fingers through Rook’s dark hair. The revonnahgander rubbed his cheek against Ben’s length, taking in the manly musk that made his body shiver and hole twitch. He was so close to Ben’s dick, seeing the monster was even bigger than his toy while soft. ‘How big is he hard?’ he thinks and his hole spasms, his insides getting hot.  

“I’m a bit naughty myself, I have a past, if you knew you wouldn’t want me.” he pets Rook. “We don’t talk about our love lives, our kinks, our desires. I told you I was an open book but you never asked me about that.” Rook was purring.  

He pulls back, but not far. “Ben, I know you, and I want you! Let me show you.” he leans forward and kisses Ben’s length.  

“Do you really want to become mine Rook?” their eyes meet, Ben was serious. He seemed to be holding back something. It was amazing Ben hadn’t gotten hard yet, the boy had amazing self control.  

“Yes, I want to be yours Ben, no matter your past, no matter what the future holds. It would be an honor to be yours.”

“Alright, but just so you know I’m a grower.” Ben took a deep breath, and the boy’s cock twitched and slowly began to swell. Rook couldn’t believe it! The 12-inch cock was growing larger, dipping down before rising up. Ben’s length soon stood at 18 inches fully erect. Max had taught him ways to keep his arousal in check, his dick had wrecked so many pants and underwear when he was going through puberty.  

“Ohh wow!” Rook’s jaw dropped. His penis twitching at the massive man meat. He believed Ben’s cock surpassed those even of the Tretramand species. He didn’t think cocks could get so large, but he thanks whatever gods in the universe that allowed this one to exist.   

“Do you think you can handle it?” he wagged his heavy cock, sending waves of the manly musk at the furry alien. Rook gulped and nodded. He pressed forward and began kissing the massive dick, he traced every inch with his lips and tongue.  

Ben moaned softly. Rook was making sweet love to his cock with his mouth, making the cutest noises as he made his way up to the tip. Using his hands he pumped Ben’s shaft, as he lapped at the head and teased the slit with his tongue. Pre-cum formed and Rook was happy to lap it up. ‘So sweet!’ he kissed the tip before opening his mouth and swallowing the head.  

Rook sucked his head, pumping the rest of his shaft. Ben moaned heatedly, his mouth was so stretchy and warm. His tongue was quick and flexible swirling around the head as he sucked. With each suck Rook got as excited as Ben, his penis pulsed between his legs, dripping all over the floor. He descended, taking him into his mouth, and letting one of his hands fall to fondle his balls. ‘He’s pretty good at this.’ Ben thinks.  

Blonko slurped on his cock, taking inch after inch into his mouth. He breathed through his nose and kept calm. With each new inch, his insides got hotter, his ass jealous of the treat his mouth was experiencing. The smell of Ben’s dick was the icing on the cake. After relaxing his throat Ben’s cock slid down and Rook was able to take 12 inches, pumping what he didn’t have in his mouth. ‘So much...too much..’ Rook lost control and came all over the floor.  

He moaned and purred, as he rode his orgasm. “Do you need a break Rook?” Ben shuddered, the moans and purrs sending pleasing vibrations through his penis. Rook wasn’t a quitter. He started bobbing his head, slurping back and forth trying to take more of Ben’s dick. He was determined to have it all.  

Time seemed to blur, Ben overwhelmed all his senses. He could feel the weight and heat of his cock, could taste his manliness the boy’s pre pouring down his throat, the smell of his manhood and arousal dancing together, the inches he’d yet to take teased his eyes, and the boys moans were music to his ears. Not only did he want to suck Ben down to the root, he wanted to taste the boy’s cum. It may have been his cat side, but damn it kitty wanted his milk.  

Slowly but surely, Rook started sucking down the rest of Ben’s cock. He managed to get three more inches, and that was it. He was in tears this was all he could take. His instincts told him his body could go no further. “That’s good Rook, Blonko...my Blonko, you did so good I’m cumming!” His penis pulsed and his balls lurched. Rooks efforts weren’t lost on Ben, his eager sucks, heated moans, and holy fuck those purrs.  

His thick hot cum, surged through his pipe and erupted into Rook’s body, filling his belly. Ben pulled back, letting spurts pelt his throat. Rook gulped it down like a champ. Soon only the head remained and Rook’s mouth was flooded with Ben’s cum. “Ahhh,” Ben moaned softly as his orgasm washed over him.  

Rook shivered in delight, another orgasm washing over him. ‘His cum is so thick!’ Rook thought happily, he swallowed huge mouth fulls but the cum kept coming. Ben’s cock left his mouth and the cum rained down splattering his face and front. He shivered in delight. ‘Scent marking, he scent marked me!’ Rook was overjoyed, the last of Ben’s orgasm pelted his toned body.  

Ben’s semi hard dick laid over his face, and Rook sucked on Ben’s balls, a thank you for the bounty they just gave. “You did great Blonko, you sucked me deeper than anyone else.” he pets him. “This is your last chance to back out, I’m a naughty boy Rook, you might be happier being with someone that’s not me.”  

“No Ben, I want this, I want you, I love you!” he confesses, he’d get up but his legs were jelly.  

“I know your not lying, with your cock coming out of its sheath like that.” Rook was surprised. “I may have looked up revonnahgander mating habits.” Rook shivered. “Are you a naughty boy Blonko?” he cupped his cum covered cheek.  

“Yes I am,” he says and Ben kisses him. Rook passed out, too overwhelmed by what had happened and Ben’s kiss. Ben chuckled and used the omnitrix, he transformed into FourArms and cleaned Rook up and carried him back to the barracks.  

“I hope this works out.” Ben says he he puts Rook to bed.  

To be continued...Chap 3 Ben’s First


End file.
